


Drabbles et histoires courtes : VLD

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petites histoires sans prétention sur le fandom. Risques de spoil.





	1. Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Pas à moi  
> Personnage(s) : Keith (Shiro, Allura)  
> Ratin : K  
> Note : Spoil sur la saison deux.

Ensemble, c'était les mots d'Altlura, pourtant, c'était qui l'ignorait totalement depuis qu'on savait qu'il était à moitié Galra. Il n'avait jamais trahi les paladins. Le pire, c'est quand Shiro voulait que ce soit lui son successeur, il avait été surpris, même refuser net sa proposition, avant d'accepter sous la pression qu'exerçait le leader de Voltron. Comment il allait prouver à nouveau sa valeur auprès de la princesse. Surtout si cette dernière faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Il était frustré. Il attendrait que ce qu'il était soit considéré comme un bon guerrier. Même si pour ça, il fallait risquer sa vie. Il est une tête brûle après tout.


	2. Romance sur le canapé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Histoire écrite pour le défi prompt of day de la gazette des citrons.

Lance sourit, il était heureux, il avait retrouvé la terre et sa famille. Bien que Isabella l'embête un peu. Il ne voulait pas précipiter avec Allura. Il est vrai que la princesse altéenne était jolie, en plus d'avoir un caractère des plus piquant. Avec elle, le paladin rouge se sentait fort. Il la défendait, comme les autres, mais contrairement aux autres, il sentait que ces encouragements envers lui étaient plus enthousiastes. Il n'y avait pas cru au début. Car clairement, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Shiro ou Keith. Ils étaient bien plus charismatiques que lui-même. Pourtant, c'est de lui qu'elle venait de s'installer. Il sentit immédiatement ses joues chauffer. Sous le rire de sa grande sœur. Il la fusillait du regard. Elle s'éclipsa, laissant le jeune homme et la demoiselle extra-terrestre, seuls. Au départ, les doigts se frôlèrent, puis, les mains des deux personnes sur le fauteuil se sont lié dans un silence tout à fait apaisant pour les deux protagonistes. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs cœurs battre la chamade. La demoiselle tournait ses yeux bleus vers le jeune homme aux origines cubaines.

« Lance... Je suis vraiment contente que toi et les tiens soient sains et saufs.  
-On finira par retrouver d'autres altéens. J'en suis sûr.  
-Tu es bien gentil de me rassurer, mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur que le pire leur soit arrivé. Mon peuple a tant souffert et moi, j'ai dormi pendant dix mille ans...  
-Ce n'était pas votre faute. Puis sans cet accident, on ne serait sûrement pas rencontrés aussi facilement.  
-C'est vrai... Lance ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu penses que nous deux on ?  
-Il faut essayer.  
-On essaye. »

Les bouches des deux protagonistes se lièrent avec tendresse, l'espoir que la paix allait durer aidait la princesse altéenne à ouvrir son cœur qu'elle avait fermé tout ce temps. Le baiser pris fin et ils se regardèrent avant de se sourire puis de se séparer. Ainsi, commençait une nouvelle histoire. Celle de cœur contre la recherche d'un peuple disparu depuis des siècles.


End file.
